Collaboration technology in which cooperative work (reading, moving, and changing) of an HTML page can be carried out simultaneously by a number of users is shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Hei. 10-124461. FIG. 5 herein shows an example of an HTML page cooperatively working as applied to an internet banking system. A bank agent and an internet customer consultation center agent etc. can then refer to and operate on the same page as the customer by employing this technology.
With specific HTML documents such as, for example, a screen for ordering a product, or a screen for designating a destination for a money transfer, there are situations in which an agent should not be able to submit an HTML form or change data input to an HTML form. Collaboration servers were, however, originally provided in order to distribute the same HTML content between collaborating browsers. There is therefore no way for collaborating clients to know when and how such behavior has changed.